Hamburg Lovestory
by fantastic-girls
Summary: Die HxH Hauptcharas kommen in unsere Welt, nach Hamburg und zwischen Kurapika und mir entwickelt sich eine, sagen wir interresante Beziehung...
1. Wie alles begann

Hamburg Lovestory  
  
Ich habe Hunter X Hunter nicht erschaffen und verdiene (leider) auch kein Geld damit, die Idee für die Geschichte hatten die Fanclub Mitglieder und eigentlich habe das alles nur aufgeschrieben... Viel Spaß, Lissy.  
  
Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann...  
  
Also, das kennt ihr sicher alle, Sommer, Hitze und ihr müsst draußen schwitzen, genauso ging es mir Heute.  
  
Nach vier Stunden mit meinem Hund in der Sonne rief mich meine Freundin Kyoko an und fragte ob ich zu ihr kommen wolle, ich willigte ein und schlurfte los als...  
  
Ich: Pass doch auf!  
  
Junge: Entschuldige, ich helf dir hoch.  
  
Ich: Danke, ich- du bist Killua!  
  
Killua: Ja, das war ich schon immer, wieso?  
  
Ich: Sind Gon und so...?  
  
Killua: Die sind einkaufen, das kann noch dauern...  
  
Ich: Was macht ihr hier?  
  
Killua: Urlaub, was sonst?  
  
Ich: Keine Ahnung, ich dachte ihr wärt in Hunter X Hunter, ich meine...  
  
Killua: Jaaah, *kratzt sich am Kopf* das ist eine lange Geschichte...  
  
Killua erzählte mir alles, auch das er nicht wusste wie sie zurückkommen, bis mein Handy klingelte.  
  
Ich: Ja?  
  
Coco: Wolltest du nicht kommen?  
  
Ich: Ja, kann ich vielleicht noch ein paar Freunde mitbringen?  
  
Coco: Wie viele?  
  
Ich: Vier.  
  
Coco: Okay, bis gleich.  
  
Ich: Matane! *leg auf* Wo wohnt ihr eigentlich?  
  
Killua: Keine Ahnung, bisher hatten wir nur Hunger...  
  
Ich: Schon klar, dann könnt ihr erst mal mit mir kommen.  
  
Killua: Okay! Da kommen die Anderen!  
  
Leorio: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Kurapika wollte noch in die Buchhandlung. Und-  
  
Kurapika: Ja, es tut mir furchtbar leid. Und wer ist das? *zeigt auf mich*  
  
Killua: Das ist Lissy, sie hat mir angeboten, dass wir bei ihr wohnen können, ist das nicht nett?  
  
Gon: Ja wirklich?!? Cool!  
  
Ich: Dann solltet ihr jetzt mitkommen.  
  
Kurapika: Gut, aber wir sind zu viert, ist deine Wohnung so groß?  
  
Ich: Wer hat denn was von meiner Wohnung gesagt? Wir wohnen bei meiner Freundin!  
  
Alle: *kippen um*  
  
Ich: Was denn? Auf zu Coco  
  
Das war Kapitel 1. Wisst ihr, was ich mich frage? Nein? Wo ist der Hund geblieben? Kyoko gibt es übrigens wirklich und mich auch!!!  
  
Wie auch immer: R&R erwünscht! 


	2. Schule

Kapitel 2: Schule  
  
Also, über kurz oder lang sind wir dann doch noch zu Coco gelangt und die hat Augen gemacht!  
  
Coco: Hi, da seid ihr ja endlich-...! Seid ihr...? Ich: Ja, sie sind es und ich habe ihnen angeboten, dass sie bei dir wohnen, ist das okay? Coco: Klar, der Rest meiner Familie ist sowieso verreist, ich meine: Nicci, Hideki, Genki und Subaru sind in Berlin und Mom, Dad, Kentaro, Kimiko, Akane und Mimiko sind im Urlaub in Amerika: Nur Kevin und ich sind da. Ich: Danke für die Erklärung... ^-^° Gon: Und wie heißt du jetzt? Coco: *wird rot* K-Kyoko Segawa, aber ihr könnt mich Coco nennen. Ich: Dann kommt ruhig rein, ich frag mal Kevin ob er weiß, wie ihr zurückkommt, KEVIN!!! Kevin: JAAAA!!! Kurapika: Kann ich mit zu ihm kommen? Ich: Klar, komm mit!  
  
Wir gingen zu Kevin ins Zimmer und er... na ja...  
  
Kevin: Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Ladys? Kurapika: *fällt auf den Boden* Ich bin ein Junge!!! Kevin: WAS??? Ich: Er ist ein Junge...? Wirklich? Kurapika: Ja, wirklich!!! Kevin: Aha, wie kommen die hierher? Kurapika: Gegenfrage: Wie kommen wir zurück? Ich: Genau, deshalb sind wir hier, wir dachten, du weißt das vielleicht? Kevin: Ich kann mal nen Freund fragen, aber das würde dauern. Und morgen fängt die Schule wieder an. Ich: Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht... dann müssen sie eben auch hingehen! Kurapika: Von mir aus schon, aber was sagen die anderen dazu? Killua; *kommt ins Zimmer* Warum zur Schule, wir haben Urlaub!!! Coco: Komm schon, das wär doch lustig, außerdem wärst du mit Gon in meiner Klasse! Gon: Ja, das wäre doch cool Killua! Killua: Okay, ich geb mich geschlagen! Ich: Klasse und Leorio? Leorio: Ich bin Volljährig, warum sollte ich zur Schule gehen? Kurapika: Weil du dumm wie Brot bist! Leorio: NANI??? Ich: Gut, dann gehst du eben nicht, aber die Anderen! Kurapika: Darf ich fragen, in welche Klassen ihr geht? Coco: Ich gehe in die Siebte, Kevin in die Achte und Lissy hat eine Klasse übersprungen und geht jetzt in die Zehnte. Kurapika: Dann wäre ich also mit dir in einer Klasse, das ist okay. Ich: Dann rufe ich jetzt bei der Schule an und frage ob das in Ordnung ist.  
  
Tja, nach einem laaaangem Telefonat ging es dann doch in Ordnung und Kurapika kam am nächsten Tag mit mir in die Schule.  
  
Lehrer: Guten Morgen, Klasse! Wir haben dieses Schuljahr zwei neue Schüler: Lisa, hat eine Klasse übersprungen und ist jetzt bei uns und Kurapika ist Austauschschüler aus Japan, richtig oder? Kurapika: Ja... Lehrer: setzt euch am Besten nach hier vorne, dann kann ich ein bisschen auf eure Leistung achten.  
  
Na ja, die ersten beiden Stunden verliefen glatt, aber in der Pause...  
  
Mädchen: Kurapika... das ist ein interessanter Name... Mädchen2: Soll ich dir die Schule zeigen? Mädchen3: Hast du vielleicht heute mal Zeit? Dann kann ich dir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen! Mädchen4: Du siehst echt gut aus, wollen wir in die Kantine gehen? Ich: Kurapika, kommst du? Kurapika: Warte doch auf mich!  
  
Nachdem wir draußen waren viel mir erst auf, dass das eine Mädchen recht hatte, Kurapika sah wirklich besser aus als die meisten anderen Jungs in meinem Alter, aber genau das ist wahrscheinlich das Problem. Jeder Junge den ich mag ist meistens ein Mädchenschwarm Und jeder Junge will immer nur mit mir befreundet sein, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass ich nicht gerade wie ein Model aussehe. Diese Gedanken quälten mich noch immer als wir zu Coco und den anderen kamen.  
  
Coco: Lissy, ist irgendwas? Ich: Hä? Ne... Coco: Schon klar! Und wie findest du die Schule? Kurapika: Ganz okay, nur die Mädchen nerven... Ich: Aber die mögen dich wirklich, du könntest dich doch mal mit einer treffen und- Kurapika: Warum sollte ich? Coco: Egal, wie viele Stunden habt ihr? Ich: Nur drei, es sind ein paar Lehrer krank. Coco: Wir haben sieben, das heißt, ihr müsst alleine gehen. Ich: Gut, dann bis nachher!  
  
Dritte Stunde, Latein, mein Lieblingsfach, aber heute musste ich mal Nachdenken... Ob Kurapika mich auch "mag"? Ich mein nicht nur als Kumpel, sondern als feste Freundin... Was rede (denke) ich da? Er könnte jede haben, warum sollte er dann mit mir...? In dem Moment lächelte er zu mir rüber, dieses süße lächeln...  
  
Lehrer: So weit erst mal, bis morgen. Kurapika: Kommst du? Ich: Ja... ich beeil mich. Kurapika: Kommst du gut mit, ich meine... Ich: Ja, der Stoff ist nicht zu schwer für mich. Kurapika: Ach so, hast du eigentlich auch andere Freunde, in der Klasse? Ich: Ja, einige sind auch gesprungen. Kurapika: Gut... Nach einiger Zeit entschloss ich mich dazu ihn zu fragen, Ich: Kurapika, ich...  
  
Kapitel 2 Ende! Wenn das alles wirklich so wäre... Ich meine wenn sie wirklich in unserer Welt und an meiner Schule wären... Träum Schwärm... Kyoko hat wirklich so eine große Familie, aber die Leute heißen teilweise anders. Egal, bitte R&R und schimpft mich nicht aus, wenn euch etwas missfällt. 


	3. Gemischte Gefühle

Kapitel 3: Gemischte Gefühle  
  
Ich: Kurapika, ich wollte dir sagen- Jack: Hey, habt ihr auch schon Schluss? Ich: Ja, Jack, haben wir! (In diesem Moment hätte ich meinen besten Freund und ehemaligen Schwarm fast umgebracht!) Jack: Cool, ich auch, lass uns doch zusammen gehen! Ich: Heute gehe ich aber gleich zu Coco ich wohne im Moment bei ihr. Jack: Ach so, wer ist der da? Ich: Das ist Kurapika, er ist Austauschschüler aus Japan. Jack: Hi, ich bin Jack. Du siehst fast aus wie dieses Mädchen aus HxH, aber nur fast... Kurapika: +_+ Schon klar... Ich: Dann mach's gut, Jack. Jack: CU *geht weg* Kurapika: Was wolltest du mir sagen? Ich: Also, ich glaube ich habe mich- Mädchen: Hey, Lissy! Ich: Hallo Amelie... Amelie: Ist das ne Freund aus deiner neuen Klasse? Ich: Ja, das ist Kurapika. Amelie: Cool, du kommst nicht aus Deutschland, oder? Kurapika: Nein, aus Japan. Amelie: Dacht ich's mir doch... *flüstert zu mir* Der ist viel zu gut für dich, überlass ihn mir- Ich: Das werde ich nicht, außerdem bin ich nicht mit ihm zusammen! Kurapika: Was ist? Ich: Nichts, Amelie muss sich nur beeilen, ciao Amelie!!! Amelie: Wir müssen unbedingt mal telefonieren, Kurapika! *fährt weg* (Fahrrad) Kurapika: Was war das nun? Ich: Was ich dir sagen will ist, - Leorio: *vom Balkon aus* Schwänzt ihr oder hattet ihr so früh Schluss? Kurapika: Letzteres!  
  
Na ja, diese Liebeserklärung muss wohl noch warten, aber zumindest machen Kurapika und ich jetzt zusammen Hausaufgaben! Er ist so cool! Ich muss es ihm sagen!  
  
Kurapika: ...dann musst du nur noch subtrahieren und dann hast du das Ergebnis, verstanden? Ich: Ja, danke das du mir das alles erklärst! Kurapika: Das versteht sich doch von selbst, ich mein wenn wir schon in eine Klasse gehen, kann ich dir auch helfen, oder? Ich: Ja, aber du hättest auch in die Stadt fahren können oder so. Kurapika: Kann ich später immer noch, außerdem kenne ich mich hier doch gar nicht aus! Ich: Stimmt, ich könnte dir- Leorio: *kommt ins Zimmer* Kurapika, da ist so 'ne Amelie für dich am Telefon. Kurapika: Ich komme! *verlässt das Zimmer*  
  
Gut, Kurapika ist inzwischen mit Amelie in der Stadt und geht später mit ihr ins Kino, aber das macht mir nichts aus... Okay, ein bisschen... ICH HASSE AMELIE!!! Sie nimmt ihn mir weg, ohne zu wissen, wer er ist! Aber die Beiden müssten bald zurückkommen, dann stell ich sie zur Rede! Ach ja, Amelie war mal meine beste Freundin, aber seitdem sie mir Jack weggenommen hat ist sie's nicht mehr! Endlich, Kurapika, gefolgt von Amelie kommt ins Zimmer.  
  
Amelie: Der Film war echt super, vielleicht könnten wir so was ja mal wieder machen! Kurapika: War schon ganz okay. Ich: (Jetzt oder nie) Amelie kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden? Amelie: Ja, aber wirklich nur kurz *geht mit mir ins Nachbarzimmer* Ich: Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das du bitte Kurapika in Ruhe lassen sollst, ich meine- Amelie: Warum, ihr seid doch nicht zusammen oder so? Ich: Nein, aber du hast doch Jack, außerdem wollte ich- Amelie: Dann ist ja gut, ich dachte schon du wärst jetzt sauer auf mich... Ich: Amelie, ich möchte nur- Amelie: Ich hab's eilig ich- Ich: Lass mich ausreden, okay? Ich bin in Kurapika verliebt und du kennst ihn doch nicht mal richtig, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass du mir nicht immer alle Freunde ausspannen würdest!!! Amelie: Ich erkenne dein Problem nicht, wenn du nicht mit ihm zusammen bist ist doch alles okay! *geht aus dem Zimmer* Ich: *folge ihr* Amelie: Ich muss jetzt los, bis dann Kurapika. *küsst ihn auf den Mund* Kurapika: Klar, bis morgen! Amelie: *Verlässt das Zimmer*  
  
Ich glaube, das hat mir den Rest gegeben, ich hasse Amelie und ich hasse Kurapika! Jeder normale Mensch hätte meine Gefühle Bemerkt, aber er...  
  
Kurapika: Was gibt's zum Abendessen? Coco: O.O ÄÄÄH, Sushi, aber was hast du eigentlich so mit Amelie in der Stadt gemacht? Kurapika: Na ja, wir haben uns unterhalten, waren im Kino und danach noch Eisessen, dann haben wir noch- Ich: Ich esse nicht mit, muss noch Hausaufgaben machen, außerdem ist mir sowieso schlecht. Kurapika: Soll ich dir helfen? Ich: Nein, ich kann das schon alleine, tschüss.  
  
Ende der Geschichte: ich bin in mein (eigentlich Niccis) Zimmer gegangen und hab mir die Seele ausm Leib geheult, bis...  
  
Coco: Lissy, am Telefon ist- Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich: *wisch mir die Tränen ab* Nichts, wer ist am Telefon? Coco: Nicci, aber sag doch, was ist passiert? Ich: Nicci wartet nicht gerne, ich geh dann mal... *geh ans Telefon* Hi Nicci Nicci: Hi, stimmt es, das Kurapika mit Amelie...? Ich: Ja, es stimmt! Ich wohne übrigens in deinem Zimmer. Nicci: Is okay, solange du Amelie nicht reinlässt. Ich: Danke. Nicci: Sag mal bist du gar nicht eifersüchtig auf sie? Ich: Nein, warum sollte ich? (Lüge) Nicci: Na ja, dann noch viel spaß mit denen und lass dich nicht unterkriegen, hörst du? Ich: Klar, werde ich schon nicht! Oyasumi! *Leg auf* Coco: Was hat sie gesagt? Ich: Nichts wichtiges, ich geh wieder- Coco: Sag mir was los ist! Ich: Ich nehm das Telefon mit, ich muss Jack anrufen.  
  
Ganz egal was los war, mit Coco konnte ich nicht darüber sprechen, aber mit Jack, mit Jack kann man über alles reden, er hört mir zu und erteilt mir Ratschläge.  
  
Jack: *geht ans Telefon* Hi, Lissy! Ich: Hi, kannst du Hellsehen? Jack: Nein, aber mein Handy zeigt Cocos Nummer an und sie würde mich nie anrufen, also... Ich: Schon klar, hilf mir, bitte! Jack: Worum geht's? Ich: Amelie nimmt mir Kurapika weg! Jack: 1. Hat sie ihn schon geküsst? 2. Zu wie viel Prozent mag er dich? 3. Zu wie viel du ihn? Ich: 1. Ja 2. 70? 3. 99! Jack: Sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst, wenn das nicht klappt weiß ich nicht weiter! Ich: Danke Jackie! Bis morgen! Jack: Yes, CU  
  
Ich soll was bitte? Na schön, wenn er meint, auf seine Verantwortung!  
  
Okay, das dritte Kapitel ist da! Langsam wird das zuviel für mich... Bitte R&R, Matane Lissy 


	4. Geständnis mit Folgen Alternatives Ende

Kapitel 4: Geständnis mit Folgen  
  
Ich sitze jetzt Kurapika gegenüber in Niccis Zimmer und versuche es ihm klarzumachen, aber seit 10 Minuten laber ich nur Mist.  
  
Kurapika: Ganz egal, was du willst, sag es einfach.  
  
Ich: Okay, ich... liebe... dich! *renn aus dem Zimmer*  
  
Das war die letzte Passage, jetzt muss ich nur noch eine Antwort abwarten... Schon ganz schön spät, ich könnte bei Coco schlafen... Gute Idee!  
  
Ich: *klopf an die Tür* Coco, kann ich bei dir schlafen?  
  
Coco: *öffnet die Tür* Nur wenn du mir alles erzählst, okay?  
  
Ich: Okay! *geh rein*  
  
Coco: Also?  
  
Ich: Ich hab mich in Kurapika verliebt, war sauer auf Amelie und jetzt habe ich es ihm gesagt.  
  
Coco: Deshalb wolltest du nicht mitessen...  
  
Kurapika: *klopft an der Tür* Lissy?  
  
Ich: *schüttle den Kopf*  
  
Coco: Die ist nicht hier!  
  
Kurapika: Wenn du siehst, kannst du ihr das hier geben? *schiebt Zettel unter der Tür durch*  
  
Coco: Klar mach ich und jetzt geh schlafen!  
  
Kurapika: Nacht! *geht weg*  
  
Ich: ...  
  
Coco: Willst du nicht lesen?  
  
Ich: ...kann mir schon vorstellen, was da drin steht.  
  
Coco: Dann kann ich ja lesen!  
  
Ich: Mach doch, ich geh schlafen, gut Nacht!  
  
Coco: Hm-hm... *liest den Zettel*  
  
Tja, Coco hat den Zettel wirklich gelesen, aber ich weiß was da steht: Liebe Lissy, ich mag dich auch sehr gerne, aber nur als Freundin. Hoffe du verstehst das, Kurapika. Das steht immer in solchen Briefen, ausnahmslos immer! Nächster Morgen, sechs Uhr, der Horror! Coco hat mich schon geweckt, dabei brauch ich nur fünf Minuten bis zur Schule! Na ja, so kann ich wenigstens Kurapika aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
Coco: Kommst du Frühstücken?  
  
Ich: Klar, bin gleich bei dir! *renne in die Küche*  
  
Coco: Willst du den Brief wirklich nicht lesen?  
  
Ich: Nein, wo ist das Brot?  
  
Coco: Da, du musst dich übrigens schon fast wieder beeilen!  
  
Ich: Warum?  
  
Coco: Hast du eigentlich mal auf deinen Stundenplan geguckt? Du hast heute Frühstunde Theater!  
  
Ich: Aha...! Dann hab ich nur noch zwanzig Minuten!!!  
  
Coco: Mein ich ja!  
  
Ich: *stopfe Essen in mich hinein, putze die Zähne und renne zur Schule*  
  
Gut, ich bin gerade noch pünktlich gekommen, aber Kurapika nicht, er kam gar nicht zur Schule, in der zweiten Pause bin ich dann doch zu Coco gegangen.  
  
Ich: Hey, Coco! Wo ist Kurapika?  
  
Coco: Ist er nicht bei dir?  
  
Ich: Nö, warum sollte ich dich sonst fragen?  
  
Kurapika: *kommt angelaufen* Hat einer von euch Frau Küppers gesehen?  
  
Coco: Nein, wieso?  
  
Kurapika: Ich war die ganze Zeit bei Amelie im Krankenzimmer, sie hat starke Bauchschmerzen und jetzt soll ich sie nachhause bringen, aber vorher muss ich Frau Küppers bescheid sagen.  
  
Ich: Frau Küppers hat Hofaufsicht und steht da drüben.  
  
Kurapika: Danke, kommst du kurz mit?  
  
Ich: Warum? Amelie will lieber mit dir alleine sein!  
  
Kurapika: Ich aber vielleicht nicht mit ihr?  
  
Ich: Kann ich mir kaum denken!  
  
Kurapika: Warum bist du jetzt so abweisend? Hast du den Brief nicht gelesen?  
  
Ich: Warum sollte ich? *kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten* Ich weiß schon was drinsteht: Lass uns Freunde bleiben! Jungs können sich nie in Mädchen hineinversetzen! *renne weg*  
  
Kurapika: Coco, Mädchen können wirklich komisch sein!  
  
Coco: Chrm chrm.  
  
Kurapika: Manchmal.  
  
Ich bin natürlich zu Jack gerannt und hab mich erstmal richtig ausgeheult!!! Jack versteht mich wenigstens!  
  
Jack: Jetzt reg dich erst mal ab, okay?  
  
Ich: *schluchz* Warum hat er nicht einfach gesagt *schluchz* das ich hässlich bin und er mich deshalb nicht mag? *schluchz*  
  
Jack: Du bist nicht hässlich, vielleicht hat er ja auch etwas anderes geschrieben, wenn du den Brief nicht liest kannst du das ja nicht wissen!  
  
Ich: Aber ich habe den Brief weggeschmissen!  
  
Jack: Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?  
  
Ich: Ne, lass mal, das mach ich schon noch! *hör endlich auf zu heulen*  
  
Jack: Siehst du, geht doch! Jetzt geh in die Klasse und konzentrier dich auf den Unterricht!  
  
Ich: Danke, Jack, du hilfst mir immer und ich...  
  
Jack: Geh endlich in deine Klasse!  
  
Kurapika war doch im Unterricht und hat mich die halbe Stunde angestarrt... Vielleicht hat Jack recht und er liebt mich doch?  
  
Lehrer: Lisa, könntest du mir bitte auf meine Frage antworten?  
  
Ich: Ich fühle mich nicht so gut, könnte ich vielleicht ins Krankenzimmer gehen?  
  
Lehrer: Ja, dann lass dich von Kurapika hinbringen, okay?  
  
Ich: (Nein, gar nicht...) Okay!  
  
Kurapika hat mich wirklich rausgebracht, erst hat er zum Glück auch nichts gesagt, aber irgendwann...  
  
Kurapika: Hast du den Brief nun endlich gelesen?  
  
Ich: Nein, hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht vor...  
  
Kurapika: Guck mal, das hab ich im Papierkorb gefunden! *Holt Brief hervor*  
  
Ich: Oh, dann hatte ich ihn wohl weggeschmissen (Verdammt, gleich muss ich wieder heulen...)  
  
Kurapika: Wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe, musst du es mir nur sagen.  
  
Ich: Amelie, sie hat mir bisher alle Freunde ausgespannt und alle Jungs von mir ferngehalten... Ich war so froh, das du hier warst, ich dachte, du würdest mich verstehen, aber da hab ich mich getäuscht...  
  
Kurapika: Meinst du das ernst?  
  
Ich: Natürlich, warum sollte ich dich anlügen, ich... *fang wieder an zu heulen* (Mist, Selbstbeherrschung geht gerade flöten...)  
  
Kurapika: *küsst mich auf den Mund*  
  
Ich: (Kurapika... Ich dachte, du liebst...) *löse den Kuss* Ich dachte, du liebst Amelie...  
  
Kurapika: Nein... Es tut mir Leid, wir sollten jetzt zum Krankenzimmer.  
  
Ich: Hm-hm...  
  
Er hat sich, als wir da waren, neben mich gesetzt und eine Zeitschrift gelesen, nicht gerade das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte... Na ja, so verlief der Rest der Schule, bis zum Schulschluss wechselten wir kein einziges Wort und danach gingen wir, immer noch schweigend, nach hause. Erst kurz vorm Haus hörte ich wieder eine Stimme.  
  
Kevin: Hey, Kurapika, ich hab ne Möglichkeit gefunden wie ihr zurückkommt, ihr könnt gehen, sobald Gon und Killua wieder da sind.  
  
Kurapika: Cool, danke für deine Hilfe!  
  
Ich: Ihr geht zurück?  
  
Kurapika: Jaah, wir müssen nur noch auf Gon und Killua warten, dann können wir los!  
  
Ich: Dann... Ich geh Hausaufgaben machen.  
  
Kurapika: Soll ich dir helfen?  
  
Ich: Wenn du willst...  
  
Ein Dejavue, Kurapika und ich sitzen uns gegenüber und machen meine Hausaufgaben, aber wenn er jetzt schon geht, dann... passiert das vielleicht nie wieder...  
  
Kurapika: Ich wollte dir sagen, auch wenn wir gleich gehen, ich werde dich wieder besuchen, oder du mich?  
  
Ich: Klar, wenn-  
  
Kurapika: *küsst mich schon wieder*  
  
Na ja, nach 'n paar Stunden kamen dann die Anderen und Sie sind gegangen, aber ich werde Kurapikas Versprechen einlösen, wenn auch nicht in diesem Fanfic, oder im nächsten, aber irgendwann bestimmt, denn Liebe kann durch nichts zerstört werden, nicht mal durch Amelie...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, das war das alternative Ende... Man muss zu diesem Fic sagen: Meine Freundin Nicci hat ihn hgeschrieben, bitte R&R und bitte nicht Fluchen...  
  
Matane Lissy 


End file.
